


A ceiling of mistletoe

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Roman has something to tell Logan but... he is clearly struggling.





	A ceiling of mistletoe

"You never told me you could sing"  
  
Logan jumped from his chair, sighing and then slowly turning around to face his accuser.   
  
"I never told you I couldn't either" he said, standing up and his sweater. Roman eyed him up and down, checking him out.   
  
"You are wearing the sweater"  
  
"Yes i am" Logan said and frowned deeply. "Why are you asking so many reduntend questions?"  
  
"I am just... surprised" Roman said, walking inside the room slowly and looking around. Logan accompanied his glance. "You sang beautifully and you liked the sweater. It is a true Christmas miracle"  
  
"Dont be so dramatic" Logan huffed and put his hands on his waist. "It is clean, it has pleasing colors, and it is warm. All a sweater needs, no mores no lesses."  
  
"Still surprised" he said and stopped in front of Logan. The logical side raised his eyebrow and Roman gave him a smile. "Did you like the screenplay?"  
  
"Intriguing. You are not the best to make up mysteries, you leave many plot holes, but it is pleasent, and I found both Sherlock and I to be very... in character. I thought you would pull an emotional side at least once"  
  
"You havent finished yet, have you?" He chuckled and Logan shook his head.   
  
"I am taking my time with it" he explained and roman hummed, nodding. Logan frowned. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldnt you be... doing whatever you do this time of the year?"  
  
"Um... yes" he said and then turned around, still looking through the room. "I just... thought about passing by" he mumbled and crossed his arm.   
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"Why dont you go talk to Patton?" He asked and Roman turned to him. "I am not good with feelings, Roman. I wont give you the closure you want or need."  
  
"He doesnt know how to help. Neither does Virgil. Nor Thomas. They all told me to come talk to you" he said, and sighed, defeated. Logan frowned deeper.  
  
"Well, then say it. It must be really worrying and dificult"  
  
"You have no idea" he laughed weakly and turned to the door, before walking towards it. Logan watched, confused.  
  
Roman closed the door slowly and turned back at Logan, leaning against the wall, looking at his feet.  
  
"Roman?" He asked, stepping closer, now really worried.   
  
He placed his hand on Roman's shoulder, and he snapped his head up, staring at Logan.  
  
"I... you sang great" he breathed out again, and Logan furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"This is not the time-" he tried but Roman continued.  
  
"You sang great. Beautiful" he breathed out and pushed himself off the wall, to stand chest to chest with Logan. He stared at the creative side, confused and a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay..." he mumbled, unsure.  
  
"It... it took my breath away" Roman whispered and Logan continued staring. Had Roman"s eyes ever been this golden? He was unsure. "You... take my breath away"   
  
Logan swallowed thick.  
  
"When i got you as my secret santa, it had to be special. When you asked a new line for Virgil, it came right up to me. When we partner up, I... I feel complete" he continued, and Logan continued to stare, unable to move away, to pull back. "The others cant make me feel like that... and you... your speech, your jokes and laugh... your singing, oh man... it all destroys me a little inside, because I cant be honest and tell you how much... how much you mean to me"  
  
Regardless to say, Logan was speechless.  
  
He had always known Roman was a hopeless romantic but... to fall...  
  
To fall for him?  
  
Seemed a bit too... farfetched.  
  
"Roman, are you sure..?" He asked, slowly, voice quiet as well. He didnt want to embarrass Roman, to push him away. He was being brave, that required a lot of courage, guts. Logan wouldnt break his trust, or his heart, like this.  
  
Roman nodded, and lifted one hand to rest on Logan's neck.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
The way his heartbeat accelerated was... surely uncalled for.  
  
"I am sure. So, so sure"  
  
Okay.  
  
He could work with that.  
  
"Roman, I have never..." he tried, and Roman's eyes became dull, his expression died, his hand coldened up immediately. He pushed himself to continue. "I have never fallen in love"  


"Because you are Thomas' brain?" He asked, but instead of pulling away, his hand slid to the back of Logan's neck, and his breath was caught in his throat.  
  
"Yes" he breathed out, and Roman smiled sadly at him.  
  
"I understand" he whispered, and his hand started to slide away. Logan shivered, and one of his hands reached to hold his wrist and keep it there. Roman looked at him, surprised, but made no harsh movements. "Logan?"  
  
"You know creativity is nothing without the brain, right?" He whispered, and Roman stared at him, unsure.   
  
"I know. I am nothing without you" he mumbled, and Logan felt how hard it was for Roman to even admit it.   
  
His eyes were golden again.   
  
Logan let his hand slide down Roman's arm, all the way to his waist, watching as the creative side's cheeks burned pink.  
  
"I am worst without you" Logan whispered and stepped closer, smiling and a mistletoe grew from the ceiling between them. Roman gasped at it, and stared back at Logan, eyes wide, hopeful. "So why dont we make an agreement and... move on together?"  
  
"Yes" Roman breathed out and his hands both held Logan's neck as he leaned in, towering Logan because of the high heels of his boots while he looked up and squeezed Roman's waist, kissing him firmly.  
  
His body loved forward, pressing the man against the door, and Roman gasped into his mouth, one hand brushing through Logan's hair, making it messy. Their lips moved together, both holding each other for dear life.   
  
And suddenly, they had a ceiling of mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr too cute not to post :3


End file.
